Une retenue d'amour
by SeverusPotter28
Summary: Harry Potter ... Retenu ... Severus... Rien à ajouter !


-Potter! Cri le professeur de Potion alors que ses yeux lancent des éclaires.

-Oui professeur, demande innocemment un brun aux yeux verts.

-Comment faites-vous ? Exige de savoir un homme avec un air sévère sur le visage.

-Pour ? Demande avec un sourire narquois Harry Potter.

-Pour louper vos potions en plus grande quantité que Londubas ? Grogna le dénommé Severus Rogue.

-Comme cela, montre le brun en claquant des doigts sous le regard furieux de son vis-à-vis.

-2 heures de retenu se soir dans mon bureau monsieur Potter et 100 point en moin pour les griffondor, annonça le professeur sous le sourire malicieux des Serpentard et les soupirs exaspérés des griffondor.

Harry passe la journée à jurer sur son maître des potions ou plutôt bâtard gracieux sous le regard amusé de ses traites d'amis! Non mais je jure que quand la guerre arrive je...je...je fais du tri voilà ça c'est bien, n'est-ce pas ? Se demande-t-il. Peu être que ce besoin d'insulter les gens honnêtes... c'est pour exister ? Original ! C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve devant une porte sombre qui inspire juste un seul mot... La fuite bon ok...ok deux mots... Voilà son destin est sellé car il toque à la porte aussi content qu'un homme fasse à sa mort. Cependant un homme coupe ses pensées en disant un "entré !" Froidement.

-À Potter, je pense que vous passez plus votre temps dans mes appartements que dans vos dortoirs ou autres endroits interdits par les règles de Poulard, annonce le dit maître des potions d'une voix froide.

-Je vous aime trop pour vous laisser tout seul et puis se n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin d'un raison, rigole Harry alors que le maître de potion essaye de cacher son sourire au coin, car même sans se l'avouer le jeune homme devant lui ne ressemble pas du tout à un griffondor, le jeune homme en face de lui agit plutôt comme un Serpentard, un Potter à Serpentard... Pauvre James...

-Bien... Vous allez me nettoyer... Commença le ténébreux d'une voix froide.

-Laissez-moi deviner... Vous allez me nettoyer tous les chaudrons avec une brosse à dents et sens produit, annonce le jeune homme à son vis-à-vis en faisant semblant de réfléchir et en imitant la voix de son professeur.

-Exactement... Alors pourquoi êtes vous toujours là ? Demande Severus d'un air impassible.

-J'ai autre chose a faire malheureusement ou heureusement que nettoyer des chaudrons, grogna Harry d'une voix indifférente du regard noir qui reçoit.

-Je ne croyais pas être obligé de vous signaler que vos retenues sont obligatoires, clame le maître des potions en regardant le jeune homme en face de lui avec des yeux d'une couleur pénétrante.

Le survivant se leva comme si le professeur de potions n'avait rien dit et contourne le bureau pour être à côté de Sape. Celui-ci tourne sa chaise pour regarder Harry curieusement alors que celui-ci avance tel un félin ce qui permit a Sevevrus de détailler le corps de l'adolescent en face de lui. C'est ainsi qui remarque la taille fine, le mouvement délicieux de ses hanches quand il marche, les muscles marqués, le visage avec un côté féminin, les yeux de Lily, les cheveux en broussaille de Potter Senior en conclusion Magnifique... Il ne voit même pas Harry se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser légèrement alors que Severus le légendaire maître des cachots impassible vient tout juste d'être pétrifié.

Le jeune homme qui a survécu voyant que le professeur ne le regrette pas car oui il est vrai qu'il a des sentiments pour l'homme ténébreux, qui embrasse avec douceur alors que le maître des cachots commence à répondre en demandant l'entrée de la bouche de son élève et fantasme qui lui offre son entrée avec un plaisir non dissimulé car le jeune homme est assit sur les genoux de Severus Sape qui met ses mains sur les fesses de son élève, très gâté par la nature. Cependant Harry ne s'arrête pas là, le survivant commence à déshabiller son vis-à-vis avec une lenteur tout en frôlant les épaules, le torse, le haut du bassin, les tétons par accident ce qui fait gémir Severus qui décide de reprendre ou plutôt prendre la domination sûr... Sur son amour, alors le jeune homme se retrouve contre le mur alors que Sape l'embrasse fiévreusement partout où il le peut. L'homme descend détacher les boutons de la ceinture encombrante de son élève qui l'on peut le dire autant dur que son vis-à-vis et d'un coup sec le ténébreux enlevé le dernier vêtement avant de se mettre à genoux devant son futur amant, c'est ainsi qu'il lèche le membre dur rempli de désir devant lui alors que le jeune homme au-dessus fait que gémir de plaisir. Après quelque temps le survivant se relâche dans la bouche de son maître des potions qui avale tous jusqu'à la dernière goutte. La plus âgée remonte et embrasse son élève avec passion, amour... L'homme retourne son élève avant de chercher une potion dans ses robes qui trouve très rapidement après cette petite étape il met un doigt dans Harry qui se contracte mais ensuite il se décontracte sous les caresses de son homme ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir un membre dur contre son entrée. Le ténébreux rentre doucement en lui et attend qu'il s'habitue à lui. Ensuite il commence les coups de bassin doucement puis rapidement jusqu'à qu'ils crient à l'extase à l'unisson. Harry tombe dans les bras de Severus à cause d'une trop grande dose de plaisir.

-Je t'aime Severus, annonce Harry avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son aimé.

-Ah... Enfin ! Toujours a se faire désirer fichu Serpenter, grogne le maître des potions en s'endormant heureux avec le survivant dans ses bras en murmurant, Moi aussi amour, moi aussi...

Quelques années plus tard, le couple se mari pour l'éternité.

Harry se retrouve avec deux jumeaux qui on malheureusement l'humour et les sarcasmes de son homme. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux et aimé même au delà la mort ... Et pour l'éternité

Fin


End file.
